


A Collector of Fury

by cutiecat92



Series: Dark Skies Chronicles [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick Series, The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiecat92/pseuds/cutiecat92
Summary: "There’s going to be a lot of questions from whoever we run into… it could even be a merc-ship."-A continuation of the Doctor's adventure with Riddick as they try to escape the crazed bounty hunter Antonia Chillingsworth, captain of the Kublai Khan Merc-ship.Sequel to 'Dark Skies'
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Richard B. Riddick
Series: Dark Skies Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

.

They hadn’t been travelling in the skiff for long, they had barely escaped the M-344/G solar system when it happened.

The skiff was flying using the auto-pilot, barely drifting really, because the Doctor had insisted on treating Riddick’s wounds no matter how minor the cuts were. “We have to at least disinfect them. Heaven only knows what types of bacteria could have been on that planet!” was his excuse, but really he just wanted a quiet minute with the man who’d saved his life multiple times over the last 24 hours. Going against his very nature to save the others just because the Doctor asked him to. And the Doctor wanted to know _why_.

“If you wanted to get me alone, Doc, you should of just asked” Riddick purred as the thin man lead him to the back of the small ship and had him sit on the bench “Now ain't really the best time for that sort of thing though, especially with the kid around”

“Don’t. None of that” the Doctor scolded the smirking convict as he tried to suppress a blush trying to fight its way onto his face “I need to make sure non of your wounds get infected. Most of them are my fault after all”

“Ahh… So that’s what this is all about” Riddick nodded as the Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver over his injuries, catching on to why the smaller man really wanted him away from the others.

“Why did you help us really?” the Doctor asked bluntly in a quiet tone so the others wouldn’t hear “You could have left us. You were going to but changed your mind. Why?”

“I didn’t do it for them” Riddick smirked “I did it because you begged me so prettily”

“So you did it for me? Why?” the Doctor demanded, not even trying to fight the shiver that ran down his spine at the convict's purring tone while calling him ‘pretty’. Seriously, what was it with everyone referring to this regeneration as a ‘Pretty boy’?! He was an over 900-year-old man, damn it! 

“You might be a mystery, but there is one thing I do know about you” Riddick growled, leaning over the shorter man, into his personal space.

“What’s that then?…”

“You’re m-” Riddick began in a deep rumble only to be abruptly interrupted when the skiff shook violently and the sound of an alarm blaring loudly through the ship.

“What the bloody hell’s going on now?!” the Doctor shouted in surprise as the skiff jolted to a sudden jolting stop, sending him stumbling into one of the walls.

“We’ve been hooked” Riddick grunted in irritation at being cut-off as he quickly made his way back up to the pilot's seat.

 ** **“Hull Breach Contained”**** the ship's computer stated ****“Engines Operating at 170% Capacity. Engine and Hull Failure Imminent Under Parameters”**** it informed them as Riddick began flipping switches and the rest of the small group strapped themselves in. the Doctor stumbled his way to the front to sit next to Riddick in the co-pilot's seat and began helping him to turn off all the thrusters before they could lose the hulls integrity.

“First you’re a boy, then you're a girl, and now you’re a psychic” Riddick scolded Jack sarcastically, referring to her earlier comment about the possibility of running into a merc-ship “Careful what you wished for, Jack”

“Ugh!” the Doctor groaned in frustration; he didn’t want to deal with this now! They’d just escaped a deadly desert planet, one adventure per trip was enough! That’s it. When he eventually makes it back to the TARDIS he was going to start doing Sundays! They might always be boring, but nothing ever happens on Sundays and he needed a break!

 _“Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents”_ a male voice demanded over their ships com-system from the merc-ship that had hooked them causing its inheritance to fall silent, tension rising as they shared a look, all of them thinking along the same lines of:

_‘What do we do now?’_


	2. Chapter 2

.

“Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents” Junner sneered in irritation as he repeated his order to the small ship they had caught like a fish on a hook. He really hated repeating himself, but they had not responded to his first demand. If they didn’t answer this time he was going to have to shoot them into space dust for being so disrespectful.

 _“Names Johns”_ a deep voice finally responded over the com-link, allowing his men to start analysing the voice-print of the skiff's pilot _“My ship go scrapped on a transport run. The only other survivors from the whole mess are with me. Outside of that, we got nothing”_

“Tell me, Mr. Johns…” Junner began, a nasty smirk pulling at his scared lips as the screen in front of him brought up the man’s true identity and a list of his criminal history “What are the identities of the survivors and what brings you to this lonely corner of space”

 _“Ah, yes, well!”_ a new voice replied this time with a British accent, confirming part of the criminal's story _“There’s four of us in total. There’s Imam, Jack, …Johns, and myself_ ”

Raising an eyebrow behind his green sunglasses as it took his men longer than normal to analyse the new man's voice, Junner decided to keep him talking to give them a bigger sample to work with “And your name would be?”

_ “The Doctor- Smith! I’m Dr. Smith! ‘Ello!” _

“Hmm, greetings…” Junner snorted sarcastically, wanting to turn his attention back to the one he actually found interesting; the one with a bounty on his head worth 1.126.000 units. “Now back to my other question, Mr. Johns”

_ “I’m a bounty hunter” _

“Then it appears we have something in common” he stated turning to his cloaked Mistress, silently asking if she wanted this ‘Riddick’ for her collection.

Gaining a nod, Junner turned back to the crew “Bring them in”

* * *

“I don’t think they believed you” the Doctor stated bluntly as the massive vessel began reeling their tiny ship into their hanger.

“No shit” Riddick grunted as he got up from his seat and began rummaging through one of the ships storage lockers before pulling out a lighter and portable blowtorch.

“No offence, but I don’t think that’s gonna cut it against whatever's out there” Jack said as Riddick lit the torch just as their skiff was clamped into place in the middle of the docking-bay.

“Hold your breath” Riddick simply ordered, ignoring the girl’s comment as he raised the torch towards the ships smoke-detector.

Seeing what the man was planning, the Doctor quickly took a deep gulp of air, knowing he’d be thankful for his advanced respiratory system in a minute.

* * *

****“Ship is Secure in Bay 3”**** the computer stated as Junner paced the command deck impatiently, starting to get nervous with how long their voice-print analyser was taking to identify the unknown man on the convict's ship. Their ship, the Kublai Khan, had access to all recorded voice-prints stored by every Government agency in the known universe. Meaning if the man had ever visited any government-owned building they should have access to even just his basic data, and from speaking with him Junner could tell he was a talker. They should have his voice-print _somewhere_.

“Report” he ordered impatiently.

“Two heat signatures. Adults. There’s some residue as well, could be a couple of juveniles” one of his men stated while scanning the skiff.

“And the identity of this ‘Dr.Smith’?”

“There’s seems to be some error in the system, Sir” One of his female officers said, her fingers never stalling as they flew across her keypad “Every time I scan the recording the computer keeps bringing up multiple files. All different people, but with the same alias”

“And that would be?” Junner demanded.

“The Doctor.”

At the name his Mistress audibly gasped softly causing Junner to whip his head around to her in surprise, did she recognise it? “Ma’am?”

“Which Agencies are the files coming from?” she demanded.

“Mainly from the Church of the Papal Mainframe and the Shadow Proclamation’s date bases, but they’re not allowing us full access. Unfortunately, the only information I am able to get is the alias and photo’s, Ma’am. Everything else is restricted”

“We do not need access as we all have heard of ‘The Doctor’ in some form” his Mistress purred in utter delight as she turned her cloaked head to him “I want him, Junner. Now.”

“Wait a minute…” one of the officers muttered under their breath.

“What is it?” Junner demanded.

“It’s the sweep. According to the heat readings of the ship… they’re gone”

“Gone?” Junner demanded, his Mistress obviously wanted this Doctor with a passion; he couldn’t afford to let them escape.

“Nothing in the ship is putting out heat anymore, sir”

“Don’t let them get away, Junner” his Mistress warned from behind him “The Doctor would be the ultimate masterpiece to my collection”


	3. Chapter 3

.

Wasting no time, Junner had a group of mercenaries unfrozen to accompany him down to Bay 3. while his Mistress had assured him that this ‘Doctor’ wasn’t a violent man, the one named Riddick was another story altogether. He was considered one of the most wanted men in the Universe for a reason, so savage and ruthless that he highly doubted many of the hired merc’s would survive his capture.

Walking down the gravity-less corridor with his magnetized boots, Junner approached the door to Bay 3 and addressed the guards who had been waiting for them “Anything?”

“No, sir. No ones been in or out since I locked it down. Zero atmosphere”

“Pressurize” Captain Junner ordered impatient to meet the man who had his Mistress so excited.

At his command, the sealed bay began filling with oxygen as the merc guards pressed the button on the doors control panel “We’ve got 0-2, sir. It’s thin but you’ll be able to breathe it”

“Earn your keep” Junner instructed the recently defrosted mercenaries behind him as the door to the buy door swung open allowing them to float into the ship bay, guns at the ready “There are men inside this vessel who are something far worse than anything anyone here has ever encountered. Should you survive this day it is one you’ll remember for the rest of your lives. Do not underestimate the importance of such a thing”

* * *

The Doctor felt as if he was being crushed by the pressure of the extinguishing foam Riddick had released into the cabin. Thankfully they weren’t stuck in there for long as just as the Doctor was beginning to struggle to hold his breath the pressure suddenly released, sending them and the foam spilling out into the zero-G hanger.

Unfortunately for the Doctor, he’d been at the front of the ship when it had filled with foam so by the time he’d managed to swim through, breaking the surface with a gasp, Riddick had already begun his rampage.

“You certainly know how to make an entrance” the Doctor heard on of the men address Riddick. From the look of his immaculate white coat compared to his companions, the Doctor assumed he was important and from the way he held himself probably dangerous. So when Jack decided now was a perfect time to emerge from the foam next to him and insult the man, the Doctor couldn’t help but groan loudly.

“That’s nothing, scarecrow! He’s gonna kick your ass so hard-”

“Get down!” the Doctor cried out, pulling the girl back into the floating foam with him to avoid being shot. This was why he didn’t travel with teenagers anymore!

* * *

Fighting in near zero-g was harder than Riddick expected, sure it gave him better leverage and prevented his prey from escaping, but at the same time, it also made _him_ slower. He couldn’t run as fast as would like or he’d risk sending himself floating; vulnerable to any of these idiots with guns.

So when Jack was pulled out of the foam and kicked to the ground by the man in white there wasn’t much Riddick could do but stand his ground over the merc he was choking. Any sudden move could make the man shoot the kid and the Doc wouldn’t be very pleased with him if he got the girl killed.

“Call off your lap dogs before his trying to impress you gets him killed” Riddick told the figure dressed in a robe who had been standing at the entrance to the hanger, watching the show.

“Am I so obvious?” a heavily accented female voice asked.

“Call it what you want, but tell him to stand down, _now_ ”

“You’ll have to excuse Junner’s excitement. It sometimes makes him a touch… quick” the woman smirked at her own joke as her robes folded back on its own to reveal a well-decorated, middle-aged woman with long lavender hair “Though I can’t say I blame him. He’s just heard so much about you, Riddick” she stated cockily at his slight facial twitch when she said his name “ As I also have about your companion. Now, where _is_ the Doctor?”

“Right here!” the Doctor’s voice called out as he climbed from the foam with his hands up in surrender “Now there’s no need for guns. We’re not going to cause any more trouble so let Jack go”

“ _The Doctor~!_ ” the woman gasped in delight at the sight of him, her knees dipping slightly as if she was swooning, much to Riddick’s surprise and confusion. Did this broad know his Doc?

“So you’ve heard of me?” the Doctor asked in equal surprise.

“Of course! Who hasn’t heard the stories of the Doctor of War and Destroyer of Worlds!” the woman gushed, fanning herself with her hand.

The titles caught Riddick off guard, was she really talking about _his_ Doc? The same man who never carried a weapon even while running from man-eating monsters and who had such sad eyes whenever anyone was killed?

Riddick was about to write the chick off as crazy until he caught the look in the Doc’s eyes. So much pain and fury laid behind those doe eyes… Destroyer of Worlds, huh? How interesting.

“Yes, well. That’s all well and good, but now let her go” the Doctor demanded.

“Certainly, but first I’ll need you all to surrender your weapons before any more of my, apparently overpaid, associates come to an untimely end”

“Mmm… Not gonna happen” Riddick stated.

“No?” the woman asked as Junner tightened his finger on his gun's trigger, ready to shoot Jack in the head.

“Yes!” the Doctor yelled as the blade on the end of the gun cut the girl’s forehead “Yes, we’ll give you our weapons! Riddick, just give them your knife, please!”

With a grunt, Riddick gave the Doctor an irritated look before throwing his shiv away, but not before breaking the merc’s neck under his boot that he’d been choaking to make a point. To show them he wasn’t cowed and didn’t need a weapon to deal with them if they tried anything.

Smirking as she turned to leave, the woman gave one last order “Lock them down”


	4. Chapter 4

.

Lady Antonia Chillingsworth couldn’t believe her luck to have stumbled across not only Richard B. Riddick in the middle of uninhabited space, but also The Doctor. The two men she admired above all others. One a stone-cold killer and the other a God among mortals, who’s very name could make armies flee in terror! If she was inclined to sell them she could easily become the richest humanoid in the universe just by dealing with the Lord Marshal! And if she had found the Doctor in one of his… less appealing bodies she may have been tempted, but she was a collector and anyone of the Time Lords reincarnations was priceless and irreplaceable to her.

“My apologies” Junner stated sincerely as their new captives were rounded up with what remained of the mercenaries he’d brought into the hanger with him.

“You know how worthless those are to me. You did well” Antonia stated in a pleased tone as she watched the two incredible men, fascinated with how Riddick stayed close to the Doctor in a protective manner “People die in this line of work. A handful of men is a small price to pay for such rewards”

“What will you do with them?”

“Slowly, Junner. Have them brought to my personal suite; I wish to play before taking them to my conservatory” she purred “I have something beautiful in mind…”

* * *

“So… ‘Destroyer of Worlds’. Interesting nickname for a doctor” Riddick commented as both he and the Doctor were being wheeled down the corridor filled with cryo-pods, strapped to a couple of up-right gurneys.

“It’s not like I picked it!” the Doctor whined in irritation, he did _not_ want to have this conversation with Riddick right now.

“Has this something to do with what you told us in the cave, Doctor?” Imam asked as he and Jack were forced to walk behind the two strapped down by the mercenaries, hands cuffed in front of them.

“The cave?” Riddick asked much to the Doctor’s annoyance.

“Now isn’t exactly the time for this!”

“The Doctor told us he was a time-travelling alien!” Jack supplied Riddick with the answer eagerly.

“Right…” the convict drawled out doubtfully, not sure if he should believe the girl.

“Humans!” the Doctor groaned in exasperation “We’ve just been taken prisoner by a Mercenary vessel and you lot want to gossip!”

Once they made it to the end of the path that split into three new directions, Jack leaned-in close to Riddick when she noticed that merc’s weren’t looking “So what’s the plan? It’s not like we haven’t gotten out of worse situations. The way I see it, we can take these jerks when- Hay!” she cried out as one of the merc’s jerked her away from the convict.

“This is where you and the preacher get off, Princess” the fat man sneered, shoving them in the opposite direction that the Doctor and Riddick were being taken.

“Wait! Where are you taking them?!” the Doctor demanded only to be slapped as his friends left his sight.

“Shut it. Prisoners don’t get to ask questions” the fat merc snorted.

“Shouldn’t of done that” Riddick sneered giving a feral growled at his mate's treatment.

“What you gonna do about it?” the merc scoffed smugly.

“As soon as I slip these cuffs you’d best say ‘goodbye’ to that hand”

“Sure~” the merc smirked in sadistic amusement as they finally reached the Lady’s quarters.

“Set them down and leave” Junner ordered from his place beside the doors, causing them to release the two from their trolleys, but didn’t remove their cuffs.

As he stepped off the gurney, the Doctor took a moment to look around the room “Ohh, love the architecture! Very swish, very modern! Well, for the early 26th century standards anyway…”

Just as he was about to start exploring the large space, the Doctor heard a pained grunt from Riddick causing him to spin around quickly to see Junner standing over the kneeling convict, an injector device in his hand “What is that? What did you do?!”

“Alright, now you have my attention” Riddick growled up at the white-clad merc as he climbed back to his feet, seemingly having no adverse reaction to whatever he’d been injected with.

“A necessary precaution” Antonia assured them, revealing herself to be relaxing on a massive circular bed while a silver curtain raised into the ceiling around it “You attempt anything uncivilised; killing me for instance and I detonate the explosive charge Junner’s just implanted and sleep _very_ well tonight”

“Not worried about me, then?” the Doctor asked.

“Of cause not, Doctor. I know for a fact that you deplore violence” Antonia smirked as she stood gracefully before approaching the Doctor and ran her hand over his cheek “And that the best way to control you is through your companions”

Scolding, the Doctor yanked his face away from the woman’s reach “What do you want?”

“What does any woman truly want, but to see something beautiful~” Antonia purred as Junner handed her a glass of wine and began slowly circling the two cuffed men “You see, I am an Art collector and you, Doctor, are the Greatest Artist of all time”

“W’ot?” the Doctor asked in utter bafflement, for once speechless, at the woman’s utter nonsense “Excuse me?”

“Unlike other artists, I’ve witnessed the beauty of, your work is not the final outcome, but your _passion_!” she explained as she relaxed down into a stylish settee facing the bed “You are the greatest killer in all of history! The truest form of your art isn’t in the deaths, however, but in the raging passion that you have used to kill entire species!”

“I never kill if there’s any other choice!” the Doctor defended himself, trembling with barely contained fury; hating how Riddick was now looking at him.

“Exactly!” Antonia grinned “However I wish to witness your passion so that is why I have had you both brought to my personal suite. I know there is no way to have you show me the Fury of a Time Lord safely, so how about letting me witness your _lust_?~”

“...W’ot?”

“I see how you look at Riddick and he you” she smirked, gesturing to the bed she had just abandoned. “I want to see your passion, Doctor. One way or another” she stated before holding up the detonator to the bomb in the convict's neck, ready to pressed the button if they refused.

“Begin.”


End file.
